Dewdropper
by hathr
Summary: Naruto tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai pengangguran, ia masih memiliki Sasuke untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Dewdropper

[ _A young unemployed man who sleeps all day_ ]

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam nanti Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dari atas kasur kepada pria bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi berdiri menghadap cermin dengan tangan mengenggam erat dasi berwarna biru tua. Wajah pria bersurai hitam yang biasanya selalu tampak tampan, kini terlihat sedikit kusut dengan kerutan di tengah dahinya dan kantung mata yang menghitam. "Ichiraku Ramen? atau mungkin ramen instant? Oh– kau harus coba kedai ramen baru di–"

"Menu lain?" Potong pria bersurai hitam cepat. Mendengar kata ramen saja sudah membuatnya perutnya mual, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memakan makanan berkuah itu selayaknya makanan normal yang ia makan setiap harinya?

"Sayangnya tidak ada." Naruto tertawa mengejek, ia bangkit dari atas kasurnya lalu memeluk tubuh pria bersurai hitam itu dari arah belakang. "Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengacuhkanku selama beberapa hari." Ia berbisik, kedua bibirnya perlahan turun mengecupi leher putih pucat jenjang itu, membuat sang empunya sesekali mendesah tertahan.

"Hentikan." Tolak Sasuke tegas seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. "Tidak hari ini Dobe, ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Jangan terlalu serius, kau membuatku takut." Naruto kembali tertawa, namun kini dengan sedikit memamerkan cengirannya saat ia melepas tubuh berkulit pucat itu dari pelukannya. "Katakan padaku hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pak direktur?"

Sasuke melempar dasi yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya ke sembarang arah, lalu duduk di tepi kasur di ikuti dengan Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Itachi pindah ke Suna untuk menggantikan posisi Ayah mulai besok, dan itu berarti aku harus mengambil posisinya." Ujar Sasuke di iringi helaan napas berat di akhir kalimat.

"Bukannya itu kabar yang bagus? Tapi kau terlihat tidak senang." Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya tidak mengerti.

"2 posisi sekaligus? posisiku dan posisi milik Itachi? Dobe, itu terlalu berlebihan." Lanjut Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, ia kembali menghela napasnya lalu terdiam sesaat sebelum bangkit dari atas kasur, melangkah sedikit menjauhi Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa membantuku?" Ucapnya pelan, wajahnya terlihat gusar dan ragu saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Maksudmu bekerja denganmu?" Naruto balik bertanya, sebenernya ia sudah tahu sejak awal, hanya saja berpura-pura tidak tahu menurutnya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Posisi itachi akan menjadi milikmu, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto. "Semua hal yang dimiliki Itachi, kau bisa mendapatkannya, itu semua akan menjadi milikmu jika kau mengambil posisinya."

Naruto memamerkan senyum tipisnya. "Tentu saja aku ingin membantumu Teme, tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa memilih keduanya, dan mungkin waktuku bersamamu akan berkurang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sela Sasuke tidak paham.

"Aku tahu seperti apa pekerjaan Itachi, Sasuke." Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur lalu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. "Jabatannya, kesibukannya, dan kurasa itu tidak adil jika aku harus memilih keduanya. Kau dan pekerjaan." Jelasnya tersenyum tipis menepuk kedua pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab, untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja jika mengambil posisi milik Ita—"

"Lupakan saja." Potong Sasuke cepat memunggungi Naruto. "Aku akan mencari orang lain, atau aku akan memegang kedua posisi itu."

"Kau yakin?" Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto saat ia mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang. "Kau akan kelelahan dan aku tidak suka melihatmu bertambah kurus, kau sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan bukan? Sejak Ayahmu memutuskan untuk memindahkan Itachi ke Suna."

"Kubilang lupakan saja!"

Naruto menyeringai puas, ia mengecup bahu Sasuke lalu berbisik pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku meminta bantuanmu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Kedua matanya menatap iba.

"Hm? Aku tidak menginginkan apapun." Geleng Naruto pelan seraya mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menoleh ke sisi kiri dan kanannya, terlihat berpikir sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan baru sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke bergumam. "Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria bersurai pirang. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Bisiknya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak pernah merasa jika ia menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang pemalas. Itu adalah hal yang di anggapnya sangat wajar jika pria berusia 24 tahun sepertinya lebih memilih untuk bersantai daripada bekerja susah payah dengan hasil yang tidak sebanding. lagipula, kekasihnya yang bermarga Uchiha itu selalu memenuhi semua keinginannya.

Mendapatkan cinta dan uang secara bersamaan. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan?

.

 _End_


End file.
